


A Tailor's Work

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Short, Smut, Yikers, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: A short smutty lemon ft. the elvenking and his tailor.





	A Tailor's Work

You draped the brocade across the king’s shoulders and withheld a disappointed sigh as you noticed how the fabric puckered at the shoulders. You had made enough garments for Thrandruil that you knew his measurements by memory, yet it was not his proportions which were so troublesome. He had requested that very material for his new coat and you wished he had chosen any other. It was one of the most fickle you had ever worked with and you sewn and re-sewn it several time.

“My apologies,” You said as you watched him examine himself in the mirror, “I just cannot seem to figure it out.”

“It is exquisite,” He assured you with a rare smile.

“No, no,” You rounded him and pointed to the nuisance, “You see, it’s puckering. Again.”

“It is barely noticeable,” He replied lightly.

“Hmm,” You stepped back and narrowed your eyes, “Since when have been less than particular.”

“I still am,” He warned, though his voice was not so sharp as usual, “And I am still king.”

“How could I forget?” You mumbled as you began to pin where you wanted to fix.

“See that you don’t,” He chuckled and you damned his elvish hearing.

You looked at him under your bunched brow as you placed the last pin, wondering why he was not berating you further. The elf had never been short with his words, especially towards a mere tailor like yourself. You stepped back once more and crossed to your bag at the round table, replacing the pins within its depths.

“Seems I am done here,” You looked back to him, “I shall bring it back in proper order on the morrow.”

He eyed you a moment before he slipped the coat down his arms and held it out to you carefully. You took it with a deferential nod and draped it daintily over your arm as you reached for your bag. You hitched up the strap as you ran your hand across the irksome coat.

“My king,” You turned to the door, already dreading the task ahead.

“[Y/N],” He replied but it did not sound like a farewell, “You needn’t be in such a hurry,” His words stopped your hand on the door, “You could stay a time.”

“Stay?” You swiveled back to him, “Why? I have much to–”

“You have done enough and you deserve a respite,” He interjected, “I have enough coats, I can wait.”

“Um,” You quirked your lip in thought, “I suppose but…”

“You wonder why I have asked,” He finished the thought, “An unusual gesture from one such as myself, so I think you can gather my intent.”

“I–” You stared back at him, fighting the foolish thoughts racing through your mind as he stepped towards you.

“I am sure you know why a man should wish to be alone with a woman,” His eyes did not leave yours as he removed the bag from your shoulder and the coat from your arms, “Have you not wondered why I have requested so many new coats? I am a king but I only need so many.”

“Oh,” You watched him set your things aside as the heat rose in your cheeks, “But…I am merely a tailor, it would not be–”

“A king determines what is proper,” He neared you once more, his hand going to you cheek as he caressed it softly, “Unless it is not what you desire.”

You put your hand atop his as you let your smile break through, your eyes sparking with sudden spark of your want. Your other hand went to his chest, feeling the firm muscle through the thin fabric of his undershirt. His fingers slipped from beneath yours as he ran them down your cheek and he trace the line of your jaw and neck. His other hand grabbed you more firmly around your waist as he pulled you against him and his lips met yours hungrily.

You raised your arms to hug his neck as his hand made its way to your bottom and he squeezed it roughly. His eagerness seemed to pick up as his kiss deepened and his hand held you firmly against him. He tried to lead you backwards but you ended up with rear against the edge of the table as ran your fingers through his light hair.

His hands grasped your waist as he lifted you onto the table, your belongings falling to the floor forgotten. He pulled away to pull of his undershirt before kissing you once more as his hands tugged at the laces of your gown. The knots quickly fell away and he yanked the fabric forcefully from your shoulders and you lifted yourself slightly to wriggle out of the skirts as the garment joined the mess on the floor.

His hands ran up your torso and he cupped your breasts, kneading them as you pulled him into another kiss. He released your chest and his hands went to your shoulders as he slid the straps of your shift down, revealing your bare bosom. His mouth began to trail downward as he kissed along your neck and collar bone, stopping at your chest as nibbled the flesh of you breasts.

You arched your chest against him as his hair tickled against your skin and you giggled into a moan. His hand began to pull up your shift and he felt his way up your thighs until his fingers began to tease you. You trembled against him as you tugged fiercely at the waist of his breeches, running your hands down his pale skin as you pushed them down.

As you revealed excitement, he moaned himself and removed his lips from your chest. He stood back and looked down at you, your shift crumpled around your middle as you sat with your legs wide. You stared back with lusty eyes and you could see the same spark in his as his silver irises flashed. He seized your waist once more as he pulled you off the table.

He turned you swiftly and forcibly, bending you over the table as his hands grasped your rear once more. He pushed teasingly against your slit as the cold silver against your bare chest made you shudder in a mixture of lust and sensation. He entered you abruptly and you cried out with surprise as he thrust against you roughly. The hunger of his action made you breath even heavier and you could feel the haze of pleasure building.

He pulled back your arms as he held them in place, his movement only growing quicker and harder as he pushed you against the table. You were crying out for more as you felt him deep within you and his own moans were making the heat unbearable. His pace quickened once more and he was reaching places which made you shudder and squirm. Your legs felt like jelly and the warm tingle was searing your thighs as you cried out one last time with the burst of pleasure.

Your body was racked with the trembling and his own motion slowed as he exclaimed in his own release, holding onto your wrists as he peaked. Your head hung forward heavily as your shoulder were held back and you heaved with satisfaction. Thranduil released your arms as you caught yourself against the silver table and he fell back breathless into one of the matching chairs.

You slowly stood, your legs still fuzzy with pleasure and let yourself slump into his lap, your head against his chest. Your shift remained a belt around you, dampened with sweat, though you ignored the awkward garment. You inhaled deeply in the afterglow as his hand brushed through your hair and down your back.

“So, should I have the coat finished on the morrow?” You asked with a grin.

“I think it may take a little longer than that,” He replied with his own teasing voice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: September 2, 2015


End file.
